Dream, or not?
by kurenohikari
Summary: Gajeel was forced to assist to a Halloween party that Fairy Tail's guild threw but he couldn't even think of enjoying it cause his favorite bookworm wasn't there. But when she finally decides to appear things takes an unexpected twist. ONE-SHOT


**P.O.V Gajeel**

"I still can't believe that Lily convinced me to do this!" i thought annoyed. I was sitting at a guild's table, which was in a dark corner, wearing a black wolf costume (wolf's tail and ears, orange shirt with black fur on the collar bone, black trousers and black leather boots "Gihi easy!"). It was Halloween and Fairy Tail was having one of their famous parties but this time was a costume on "Something about 'festive mood' or that's what Demon Woman said". Everyone was as loud as always, dancing, drinking and fighting... well almost everyone. That annoying Shrimp didn't get here yet "Why does she make me feel like this?!", ever since i saved her from Sparky's thunder she had been all big smiles and forgiveness. It drives me crazy and I feel like my heart was about to jump out of my chest, only when i saw those two Grimorie's mages trying to kill her i felt... fear for the first time in my entire life, since then i knew that i had fallen in love with her.

So i return to my previous question "Where the hell is she?!", as if she heard me asking Shrimp entered guild. When i laid eyes in her my heart stopped beating, she looked... gorgeous. She was wearing a long sleeve white dress till her mid thighs, a brown belt that covered all the space since under her breasts "Making them stand out" until her waist, long white socks, cute brown shoes, a red riding hood and a basket. "Wait a minute... HER COSTUME MATCHES MINE!... That fucking cat planned everything! I'm gonna kill him as soon as i found him!".

-Hi Gajeel!- the cheerful voice of the woman of my dreams brought me back from my thoughts- Would you like to dance?!- she shouted, cause the music was too loud. I blinked a few times and stared at her emotionless, trying to make sure that the alcohol and my mind weren't plying dirty games with me- I... it's ok if you don't want to!- she added quickly. I noticed the pink blush on her cheeks and the nervousness on her tone. Also, she was playing with the hem of her dress while gazing the floor.

"She asked me to dance... She truly asked ME to dance!" i smirked proudly and dragged her to the dance floor. I spun her around, placed a hand on her waist while the other one intertwined with hers. She automatically placed her free hand on my upper part of my right hand cause she couldn't reach my shoulder blade. This made me chuckle and her to blush for being laughed at.

The music changed from a rock and roll to a waltz "This guild is truly crazy to make this kind of changed in only matter of seconds". I locked my hunting bloody red eyes with her innocent chocolate ones, which were gazing me with curiosity at my sudden actions. I smirked evilly and reached down to whisper in her ear- You were the one that asked me to dance.

When i straightened myself once again i was expecting a red blush taking over her face colors but the only thing i found myself with was two wide opened eyes. I frowned a bit "Did i make a bad move?" i asked myself worriedly. However, all my concerned vanished when i saw a sweet smile expanding on her face- I guess i did- she murmured leaning her head on my chest.

I was beyond astonishment, the girl i love was slow dancing with me while her head rested on my chest. I would have bet that it all was a dream... a sweet dream that as soon as i woke up i'll be crashed by the bitter reality. "But until that moment comes i'll enjoy this dream", i leaned on her touch and danced with no stop the next five waltz. Shrimp's body molded perfectly against and her leather and lavender smell filled my nose driving me crazy. I could have harassed her in that right moment making it clear in front of everyone who she belong to... but i couldn't. Not even in my dreams i had the right to do it... "Hell i didn't have the right to even dance with her like this!".

She is a ray of sun... she has a pure heart full of forgiveness and love... She indeed was a true angel.

I on the other hand, am a shadow... my heart is tainted full of rancor and hater... I am the complete opposite of her, i am a demon.

When the last waltz ended a song of heavy metal began to play "Fucking fairies! Knowing how to ruin the moment"- Do you want to take a walk!- she yelled over the music. Once again Shrimp took me by surprise "This is a really good dream".

-Ok!- i shouted back and we walked together outside the guild.

The moon was full, the stars shone strongly in the sky and a cool breeze blew through the streets of Mangolia. We walked together in our common pleasant silence, enjoying the company of the other. Stealing a few shy glances from each other we continued straight until we reached the forest of the city.

-Shrimp i think that we should return- i told her stopping from walking.

-I think we should not- she said with a teasing smile which made me miss a beat- Shouldn't you be hauling to the moon?- I crooked an eyebrow before realizing what she meant... when i did i broke into laughter soon being followed by her giggles- Would you like to play a game?

-What kind of? And what do i gain if i win?- i teased her ruffling her hair.

She just put on her hood smiling and began to run into the forest, disappearing into the fog of the cold night not without answering before- Catch me and you'll have the biggest gift i could ever give someone!

My heart started to beat one mile per hour "Since when Shrimp is so... bold and playful. Well it's my dream... let's have fun then!". I dashed towards the direction of her smell and giggles only to find the most beautiful sight ever.

Her red riding hood floating in the air while she was running dodging all the branches with a professional ability. Her blue hair was being blown by the cool air and the light of the moon illuminated her silky pale skin, making her shine as a diamond in the darkness of the woods.

Not only that but when she suddenly stopped, turning around searching for me. The simple thought of me hunting her as a big bad wolf would hunt his prey, turned me on in so many ways that i almost wasn't able to stand my trousers for how tight they were.

My dark chuckle echoed in the woods causing Shrimp to shiver from anticipation. I jumped behind her pinning her under me on the ground- So where is my gift?- i whispered in her ear.

-Release me and i'll tell you- she murmured seductively in my ear. Thoughtlessly, i groaned in delight doing as i was ordered... and you'll know my surprise with Shrimp's next move. She took of her red riding hood letting it fall freely under her- If i don't remember bad, in this part of the story Red Riding Hood got eaten by the Big Bad Wolf- she whispered softly. Her eyes semi closed, her mouth opened in an o shape, her breathing increasing... all of her was crying out loud to FUCK HER SENSESLY!

And if she wanted so much why wouldn't i give her what she wants... after all it's just a dream.

* * *

I groaned annoyed at the sun for waking me up from just a wonderful dream... "What the hell! Why do i have Shrimp's smell all over me?! Why am i nude?! Why is the bed so untidy?! Why is a red riding hood doing on the floor of my room?!... Could it be that my dream wasn't a dream?!... What is that smell?... Coffee?... Bacon?... Eggs?...".

I put on a pair of boxers and followed the smell- Good morning Gajeel- grated me the cheerful voice of Shrimp. I could only stare doomful at the sight in front of me, Shrimp was wearing only her underwear and the shirt i used, in my dreams, for the Halloween party that the guild threw. Also, she made me breakfast (bacon, coffee and scrambled eggs)- Oh sorry! I forgot the most important part the breakfast for an iron dragon slayer- she moved her wrist and her delicious magic iron appeared on, what i think is, my plate.

-So it wasn't a dream- i said out loud unintentionally making her giggle- What?!- i growled embarrassed.

-You thought that taking my virginity was only a dream?

-Oh... well... i...- i began to stutter but then realization hit me- You said taking your virginity?- i asked shock. Then i remembered everything "That barrier i felt was her purity"- Are you ok with me taking something like that?

-You won the game, didn't you?- i nodded my head slowly, watching her approach me- And i promise you that if you catch me i would give you the biggest gift i could ever give someone.

-You bet your purity in a simple ga...- she cut me off with a kiss-...me.

-This is a bet i would only do with you, Gajeel. This is not a dream- she assured me.

-Then i should enjoy my meal- i smirked, sitting down and eating my breakfast "Gihi! So it wasn't a dream at the end".


End file.
